Duskbolt Rajang
Duskbolt Rajang is a Deviant of Rajang. Physiology When not enraged, Duskbolt Rajang's fur has a pale tint compared to the dark brown fur of a normal Rajang. Its horns are also slightly longer and more twisted. Once enraged, the hair on its back turns black with a bright white border rather than gold. It also becomes surrounded by white sparks. Explanation for Differences Old, wizened Rajang who have lost much of their agility with age. Due to their slower movements they are no longer able to reliably catch up to Kirin as they once did. To compensate, they have begun to hunt slower but more dangerous prey—and their physical and electrical strength has greatened as a result. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Being Deviants of the already powerful Rajang, are actual super-predators, capable of conquering whatever territory they find with ease. Thus, they are considered irregularities in the food chain, on par with numerous Elder Dragons. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are incredibly aggressive and easy to anger. Once they claim an area as their own territory, they do not tolerate any other large predators, even less their own kind, Rajang. These creatures are infamous for their deadly attacks on other monsters. Turf Wars WIP Tracks can leave behind the usual tracks, as well as Pale Fur or even Electrified Duskfur, which both grant a higher number of research points. Specific Locale Interactions Should a find itself in an area with collapsible structures - e.g. trees, rock pillars, large bones - it will actively destroy them and throw the remains at the target. Special Behaviors Should a hunter try to grapple onto a with their Clutch Claw while the monster is enraged, the will grab the rope attached to the slinger and slam the hunter down with it. If Duskbolt Rajang is caught in a Shock Trap while enraged, it will not only destroy the Shock Trap but draw its electrical energy into its fists. This will cause its arms to become electrically charged. Abilities Description |Monster Icon = |description = WIP}} Rage and Tired States * Rage ** Fur on back stands up and turns black with white tips, black and white stripes appear on back and sides, electric white sparks surround body * Tired ** Drools Mounts Duskbolt Rajang can be only be mounted on its back. When mounted, it behaves even more wildly than usual and will slam its body into rocks and trees in an attempt to knock the hunter off its body. Occasionally, it will also stop in place to thrash, buck, and kick wildly. Attacks Rage Mode Breakable Parts / Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (slashing), ★★ (blunt), ★ (shot) * Arms = ★ (✖) (slashing), ✖ (blunt), ★ (✖) (shot) * Body = ★ (slashing), ★ (blunt), ★ (shot) * Legs = ★★ (slashing), ★★★ (blunt), ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★★ (slashing), ★★ (blunt), ★★ (shot) * Element Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ✖ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★ Shiny Item Drops Material Items * Duskbolt Wildpelt Slinger Ammo Thorn Pod Carves Equipment Note: Weapons show final upgrades. Quests Ecology Taxonomy MH-Style: * Order: Sharp Claw * Suborder: Hard Teeth * Superfamily: Unknown * Family: Rajang Scientific: * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Class: Mammalia * Order: Primata * Suborder: Haplorhini * Family: Cercopithicidae * Subfamily: Teratopithicinae * Genus: Ceratopithecus * Species: C. rajang Habitat Range Ecological Niche One of the most powerful Deviants known to the Guild, the Duskbolt Rajang is an apex predator on par with some of the mightiest Elder Dragons. Though having lost the speed that allowed it to prey on Kirin, Duskbolt Rajang is more than capable of bringing down slower but harder-hitting threats such as Boltreaver Astalos and Thunderlord Zinogre. Its high consumption of a variety of Thunder-element monsters seems to be the catalyst for Duskbolt Rajang's unique and often lethal black-and-white lightning. Few Elder Dragons are willing to challenge this creature, as a fight with a Duskbolt Rajang all but guarantees that its adversary will be left with severe if not lethal wounds. Its near-unrivaled physical might and further honed electrical abilities allow it to effortlessly overpower mighty Elder Dragons such as Kushala Daora, Nergigante, Teostra, Lunastra, Namielle, Velkhana, and Valstrax. Such fights typically end with the Elder Dragon brutally slammed into the earth or any surrounding solid surfaces, then blasted with a deadly beam of lightning while it is down. This sort of destructive strength is only rivaled by high-tier Elder Dragons such as Amatsu and Alatreon, as well as other powerful Deviants. Among deviants, its greatest competitor is Dragonblood Deviljho: the rivalry their normal counterparts and Variants share carries on into their respective old ages, and clashes between them can alter the ecosystem. But as a monster with few rivals and even fewer superiors, the Duskbolt Rajang is mostly unchallenged in its ecosystem. Biological Adaptations The Duskbolt Rajang's overconsumption of Thunder-element monsters has led to its inner electrical organ becoming even more powerful. Behavior Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene *'Quest' WIP *'Location:' WIP *'Synopsis:' WIP Trivia Notes